At the Base of Shall N'Ak
by Inuyasha.SIT
Summary: The gang lands in a new world and are immediately imprisoned. No one knows what's going on, Mokona is missing and one of them desperately needs to get off this world. KxF
1. Ris'vi he'u

When Kurogane awoke, he kept his body still, his eyes shut, and his senses open wide. Everything about where he was was wrong. He was waking up, though he couldn't remember going to sleep. His body ached as though he had been thrown through a wall, but he couldn't remember fighting.

The surface beneath him was cold and hard, the air only slightly warmer. He was indoors, though he couldn't remember landing there. In fact, he was sure he remembered landing outside. The vision of a blue light, and then feeling as though he had been struck by lightning, flashed across his mind. He must have been shot with something, and then dumped in a cell.

His head was pounding, which was making it hard to hear anything. The air was rank, but he could smell the distinct scent of soldier. He sifted through the various smells around him until he came across the youthful musk of the kid, and the pure, breezy scent of the mage. One was missing. The flowery scent of the princess was gone. His eyes shot open and he immediately sat up…which was a mistake.

"Ah!"

His eyes squeezed shut again and he grabbed his head.

"Kuro-sama should be more careful when he wakes up."

"Shut up. Where the hell's the princess?"

"Some soldiers came for her. I assume she is being interrogated, but you would know better than I."

"Why the hells would I know?"

"Because they took you first, Kuropii. Don't you remember?"

"No."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Their cell was nothing more than a concrete hole in the wall, with iron bars to keep them in. Two guards were stationed on either side of their cell door, though they had their backs against the wall opposite the cell. Two more were stationed at the door at end of the hallway. All four held weapons in their hands. Kurogane was sure the scene was even worse outside.

"That what they shot us with?"

Fay looked, "Well…that's what they shot you with, yes."

Kurogane turned his head to look at him. The mage smiled sheepishly back.

"When we landed, they shot you and Syaoran-san. Then they made Sakura-chan and I carry you back here. We were both very tired, Kuro-pu. It was a long walk, and you both are very heavy!"

"Shut up."

Kurogane didn't get a chance to continue, as he was interrupted by grunting behind him. He turned to see Syaoran groaning as he sat up, "What happened?"

"You got shot."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Syaoran-san. It was just an energy blast. You're perfectly fine now."

"Where are we," he asked, looking around.

"Hyuu! I wonder…"

"Ah! Where's Sakura-hime?!"

"We're not sure. We think she's being interrogated."

"Interrogated? Is she alright?"

Fay stood up and moved to stand by Syaoran. Putting a hand on his shoulder he said, "I'm sure she's fine, Syaoran-san, but you have to make sure that you are alright so that you can smile for her when she returns."

Syaoran relaxed and nodded.

"Besides Sakura-chan, Mokona is also missing. She must not be far though, as we can still understand each other. He made his way over and stood against the bars, straining to see as much as he could.

"Excuse me, Soldier-sama. Could you tell me where our smaller friend has been taken?

The soldier glared at him, but did not answer.

"Hyuu! His face is almost as scary as yours, Kuro-rin!"

"Shut up, Mage," he said angrily, although he did not yell it.

Fay's eye lingered in confusion for half a second before he continued, "Pu, you're no fun, Kuro-wan."

Kurogane clenched his fists and growled.

"Wai! So scary! Ne, Soldier-sama, she's small and white and has long rabbit ears. Have you seen her?"

Again, no answer.

"Hmm…maybe he speaks a language Mokona can't translate. What do you think, Kuro-myuu?

No answer.

"Puu, no one will talk to me!" He turned back toward the soldiers, and cupped his hands close together so that it looked as though he were holding a ball of air, "She's small and…" he placed the bottoms of his thumbs on either side of his head and held his palms out, "has long bunny ears." When they didn't answer, he whined a little and continued trying with a different subject, "Are we all going to be interrogated? Is someone going to tell us why we're here when we go? What if one of us has to go to the bathroom? Do you two get to guard us all day? When-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his question as a familiar beeping sound rang in the air. Fay was able to hear a loud, "Oi!" from behind him before a stream of blue energy engulfed his body. For a brief instant, it felt like his whole body was on fire, before the world went black and he felt no more.

Fay groaned, and his eyes slowly fluttered open to see Sakura's face only inches away from his own. He smiled at her, "I'm glad to see that you're okay, Sakura-chan."

"Fay-san, I was so worried. When they brought me back, all of you were unconscious!"

Fay furrowed his brows in concerned confusion, but did not let the smile slip from his face, "All of us?"

"Yes. You were all just lying there. They threw me in, and then they took Syaoran-kun. I've been so scared all by myself. You are the first to wake up."

Fay slowly turned his head to the side to look for Kurogane. When he saw the unconscious man lying next to him in a crumpled heap, he forced himself to sit up. He had to close his eyes a moment, as the act of sitting up caused his brain to explode against the inside of his skull. When his body regained some semblance of normalcy, he crawled over to the large, dark man lying unceremoniously on the floor.

"Kuro-sama?"

He received no answer. He reached a finger out and poked the ninja on his cheek, "Kuuuurroooo-miiiiiiinnnn…wakey, wakey."

Kurogane still made no indication that he had heard or felt the mage. Fay sat back with a sigh and surveyed the cell. Sakura hadn't moved from where he left her. He gave her a reassuring smile before his eye returned to the sleeping ninja. He noted that, by the way he was crumpled on the ground, Kurogane had most likely been standing before being shot by the curious energy weapons the soldiers of this world utilized.

He also noticed that Kurogane had moved. Before being shot, Fay remembered seeing Kurogane sitting with his back against the far wall. Now he was lying within reaching distance of the bars. Fay let his eye trail up them until he noticed that a couple of the bars were now bent slightly. He stood slowly and reached out a hand to trace his fingers along the damaged area, but jerked his hand back when it came into contact with an invisible barrier. A strange blue light rippled out from where his fingers had been stopped. He reached out again, and this time when his fingers were stopped, he rested his palm against the location. He swept his hand along the area and the blue ripples followed his hand wherever it went.

He refocused his eye on the two soldiers standing guard. He didn't recognize the faces, and hoped that these new soldiers would be more talkative than the last, "What is this?"

No answer. Fay sighed once again and turned his back toward his companions. Sakura was watching him with curious eyes.

"Sakura-chan, did you see them place this barrier?"

She glanced at the bars before returning her eyes toward Fay, "No. When they brought me back, they sort of shoved me in and I fell forwards. They must have put it up when I was not looking. I'm sorry, Fay-san."

Fay's smile fell slightly, "No need to be sorry, Sakura-chan. Are you alright?"

"Of course! It didn't hurt; I'm alright."

Fay's smile was back as quickly as it had gone, "I'm glad. Well, I wonder how long it will take Kuro-pup to wake up."

"I'm not a damn dog, you stupid mage!"

Fay whipped his head around at the first rumble of Kurogane's deep voice, and though he could not see her face, he knew Sakura was probably blushing, "Kuro-daddy should be careful of his tongue when he is around Sakura-chan."

"The princess is back?"

"I'm here, Kurogane-san."

Kurogane grunted and kept his eyes shut as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Just as Fay had done, he took a moment or two to sit completely still before opening his eyes and surveying his surroundings. Fay watched his eyes flit around the cell, and his fake, flashlight-like smile, for a brief moment, became small and soft and real when he realized that Kurogane was checking to make sure the princess was safe and unhurt.

He quickly re-schooled his features into one of his disarming smiles before the ninja could notice. Kurogane, however, did not look at Fay. In fact, he changed directions and chose, instead, to look towards the cell bars and beyond. Fay felt his heart clench at the rejection, and had to look away. But as Kurogane spoke, he forced himself to recover.

"Where did they take you, princess?"

Sakura, who had seen everything, glanced worriedly over at Fay, "I-I don't know. They took me out of here, and then down a lot of different hallways, but they all looked the same. By the time they stopped, I didn't know where I was."

Kurogane grunted. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and looked down at the ground beside her, "Erm…why was Syaoran-kun unconscious?"

"I think that is an excellent question, Sakura-chan, but it needs to be extended to include Kuro-pu as well. Why were you both unconscious?"

"I'm sorry, Fay-san, you're right. But you were unconscious too."

"Oh me?" He waved his hand as though to put off the question, "It's nothing. I must have annoyed the guards a little too much. They aren't as kind as Kuro-sweet."

Kurogane flashed Fay an angry look, but the magician's smile never faltered.

"What happened when they stopped?"

"When they stopped?"

"When you got to wherever it was the soldiers took you."

"Oh, erm…Gomen, Kurogane-san, I don't know. I remember them sticking something onto the side of my head that really hurt," she rubbed her left temple at the memory, "and then I must have fallen asleep, because I don't remember anything else."

Again, Kurogane grunted and turned away. Fay followed his gaze and then jumped as though he had just remembered something.

"Kuro-sama, look at this!"

Kurogane didn't say anything, but he did turn to look. Fay made sure he had the ninja's attention before he reached out and ran his fingers along the invisible wall. Kurogane narrowed his eyes before he let a smirk grace his features.

"Tch. They erected a barrier."

"No," the smirk fell and Kurogane turned his narrowed glare on Fay, though the mage wasn't looking at him, "there is no magic in it."

"Well it sure as hell isn't a spiritual barrier."

"Hmm…I didn't think so, but I am not as proficient at detecting spiritual energy as Kuro-sama," he turned and displayed a brilliant smile for Kurogane. "I asked the new soldier-samas what it was, but they were as talkative as the last soldier-samas."

"Tch, idiot."

Fay pouted and would have complained had he not been interrupted. A beeping sound off to the left was followed by the sound of the door rising until open.


	2. Ya'isid ma'gue

I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers as well as anyone who Fave'd or Alerted my story. I appreciate it greatly.

**Word Count:** 2,644

**Spoiler:** I used information from the Celes arc, but the setting is from somewhere in between Tokyo and Infinity and has been slightly altered to suit my desires.

**Disclaimer:** Neither Tsubasa, nor Stargate has ever been, is, nor will ever be mine.

Now, on with the show!

"Syaoran-kun! Sakura ran up to the bars as two guards lead the boy through the open door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hime," he answered, trying and failing to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, her voice quiet. She looked directly into Syaoran's eyes, who, by now, was standing just outside the cell while the guards unlocked the bars.

Fay placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "We're all well, Sakura-chan." She smiled up at him. He took a quick glance at Kurogane before turning back towards the front of the cell, "Well, I suppose that means it's my tu-"

Kurogane jerked his attention away from the kid and the falling shield, and planted it firmly on Fay. The mage looked as though he was seeing a nightmare standing right before him. All of what little color Fay had was gone. His eyes were open wide, and were quivering slightly. Never had Kurogane ever seen Fay looking this scared before, but when he looked, nothing was there.

"Oi."

"Where's Mokona?"

"Let's go."

Jerkingly, the smile returned, "Actually, I'd like to stay here. I don't know any more than Syaoran-san and the others. I'm sure you've gotten everything you need from them."

"Move!"

Fay actually took a step back.

"O-oi."

"Jaffa, cree!"

One of the other guards pointed one end of a staff he had been holding at Fay. The mage only smiled, "I imagine that weapon does not simply stun those it is fired upon?"

In answer, the guard pressed a button and the tip of the staff opened with a sizzle of orange energy. Fay's smile never left his face.

"If you do kill me, you won't be able to get any of the information you have assumed I possess."

This time, the guard smirked and turned his weapon on Sakura. The princess took a sharp breath, but stilled when Syaoran stepped in front of her. Apparently, it did not matter to the guard who he killed, as he did not react to Syaoran's movements.

Fay's smile disappeared. He stared hard at the guard with ice-cold eyes before taking a step forward. The guard raised his weapon and took hold of Fay's arm, shoving him out of the cell and towards the still open door. Kurogane watched him disappear until the last traces of him were gone.

He wondered about the mage's behavior. Fay had been terrified of something, and if it were possible for Kurogane to feel such weak things, he would have had to admit that this fact had him worried as well. Whatever he had been afraid of, Kurogane wasn't able to see it. It had come suddenly, just as the guard had taken the barrier away. Kurogane knew this could only mean one thing: the mage had sensed something.

He quickly question Syaoran and determined that the boy had not been harmed, nor had he learned much of anything while he had been gone. He thought that he might be able to retrace his steps to find where he was taken, but it would be difficult as he would have to do so backwards. He had come to in time to be pushed out of a large room with a bed and a mass of unrecognizable technology, and down the maze of identical halls back towards the cell.

Kurogane grunted and gave the guards a good glare before returning to his brooding against the far wall, "Get some sleep."

Kurogane-san?"

"That stupid mage is the last one of us to be interrogated. If anything is going to happen, it'll be when he gets back. You two should sleep before then."

The two of them nodded. Sakura followed Syaoran over to the wall at Kurogane's right, where he sat, and she laid her head in his lap. Twenty minutes later, when Kurogane glanced over at them, Syaoran had fallen over, and they lay tangled in each others' arms. The ninja felt something pull in his chest, and he shifted a bit, as though to throw the feeling off.

Fay had been gone an hour and a half before Kurogane (who by now was "shifting" quite often) decided to wake the kid.

"Oi."

Syaoran stirred.

"Kid."

He opened one eye, and when he realized that Kurogane was looking at him, sat up.

"How long were you gone?"

"I'm not sure; I wasn't awake for most of it."

Kurogane glanced at the guards in irritation before looking at Syaoran again, "Wake her up."

"But…"

"She was the only one who was awake for all of our interrogations."

Syaoran sighed, but bent over to prod Sakura into consciousness, "I'm sorry, Hime, but Kurogane-san would like to speak with you."

Sakura sat up, wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at Kurogane, waiting for him to speak.

"How long were we interrogated for?"

"I can't really be sure. I suppose not too long, even though it seemed like a long time. Probably half an hour."

Kurogane grit his teeth, grunted and shifted.

"How long have we been asleep?"

He took a moment to answer, "An hour and a half."

Neither Syaoran nor Sakura fell asleep again. The three of them waited in silence for another 30 minutes before anything else happened. Finally, they heard the familiar sound of a door springing to life. Sakura, and even Syaoran, jumped up and moved towards the bars. Kurogane sat up straighter, but did not move from his position against the wall. He heard feet begin to move down the hall, and knew from the way they fell that Fay was being held up and drug along by two guards who stood on either side of him. He steeled himself, trying to prepare for whatever condition Fay may have been in, but what he saw when the mage appeared could not have been prepared for.

Sakura gasped when she saw him, and Syaoran let out a tiny, "Fay," while he moved to comfort his princess. Though it went unseen, Kurogane's reaction was the biggest of all. He leaped to his feet, eyes narrowed on the mage, heart pounding in his chest and hand reaching for his non-existent sword.

Fay was pale, paler than even the snow in Celes, Kurogane imagined. There were bruises all over his once pristine face, and his lip had been busted in two. He leaned heavily on the guards, and his breathing came in stuttered gasps. The guards smirked at their reactions and Kurogane swore he'd gift them a slow, painful death.

The barrier came down, and the guards focused weapons on each of the cell's occupants, "Get back and stay there."

Kurogane didn't move, but the kids moved to stand next to him, Sakura clutched tightly in Syaoran's arms. The bars were opened, and the guards threw Fay in, but before he could hit the ground, Kurogane had caught him in his arms.

"Bastards."

The guards who brought Fay in laughed as they left. Kurogane waited until they were out of his sight, and after he had thrown a good glare at the remaining guards, before he adjusted himself. He laid Fay down on the ground. He then took off his cloak, gathered it up, and placed it under the mage's head. He felt justified in doing this because the idiot magician probably had a concussion, and he had to elevate his head to keep the blood from pooling there.

He felt around Fay's head looking for any lacerations. He found none, but he did find something else that made him stop. As he ran the pads of his fingers along Fay's temple, he felt a strange bump. He pushed back the golden layers of hair and discovered that a small circle of metal had been attached to him. Sakura, who had been leaning over his shoulder, gasped.

"That's…!"

Kurogane swiveled his head around to look at her. She was tracing her fingers along her own temple. She tore her eyes away from Fay to look at him.

"They put one of those on the side of my head when they first brought me into that room. I felt them take it off again before they brought me back."

Syaoran stepped up to stand beside her, "Before they brought me back, I felt the same thing."

Kurogane rumbled out a low noise in affirmation, thinking that that must have been what he felt when he had first woken up in this place.

"If they took it off of us, why did they leave it on Fay-san?"

"Who knows?"

Kurogane decided to ignore it for the time being. He resumed checking Fay for hidden injuries, running hands along his arms and legs to check for breaks. He was in the middle of checking Fay's hips when the mage began to stir.

"K-kuro?"

"Don't talk."

He continued checking Fay's body, but the mage's breathing became more labored.

"Kuro, it-it hurts."

Kurogane looked sharply back at Fay. Never in the past had he ever admitted that an injury was hurting him. He reached back for Fay's shirt and lifted it above his stomach. He sat, seething in anger at the bruising covering his body.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane. I swear I put up a fight, it's just-"

"Shut up."

Fay finally opened his eyes and looked the ninja in the eye. Kurogane could see the hurt there, and knew he should say something, but found he couldn't even remember the simple words to do so.

"Go to sleep."

Fay hesitated a moment before closing his eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and for that Kurogane was grateful. He was more than a little pissed off. He wanted to kill every last soldier in that place for what they had done to Fay, yet he was disgusted with himself for feeling that way. The mage had come back to him a changed man, all hint at a façade gone, and he desperately wanted to know what had happened to cause that change. Yet he, just as desperately, didn't want to know anything.

The mage was more than changed himself; he was changing Kurogane as well. The ninja hated that fact more than he had ever hated anything before, yet at the same time, his heart welcomed it.

Suddenly, Fay gasped. Before Kurogane could turn his attention to him, he noticed that the guards quickly glanced at one another. Fay was now breathing erratically, and his face was scrunched up in both pain and terror. He rolled himself into a tight ball, but Kurogane could still see the tear that glistened on his cheek. He was moaning, though it sounded distinctly like protesting. After a short while, his sounds began to be punctuated by words.

"N-no…please! Don't!"

"O-oi."

"Please!" Fay's cry was nothing more than a pain-filled whisper. Kurogane didn't know what he should do, but he knew quite clearly what he wanted to do. Reaching out with a large hand, he took a firm grip of Fay's shoulder and roughly forced him onto his back and out of his protective ball.

Fay immediately threw open his eye. He stared at the ceiling, fear still running rampant across his face. Finally, he slowly blinked, turning his head to the side. When he opened his eye again, he was looking at Kurogane. The ninja could see the question there, but it seemed the mage couldn't find the words to ask it.

"You were having a nightmare."

Fay visibly relaxed, but Kurogane knew that mentally, it was a different story. He knew that the mage had just had a vision of his past. Fay didn't acknowledge that, however, and Kurogane didn't feel the need to force the issue.

Sakura slowly approached and knelt down beside Fay, "Fay-san, do you want to talk about it?"

Fay sat up to face her. Though the action pained him, he did his best not to show it. He smiled, "It's nothing, Sakura-chan, just a dream."

"But Fay-san, you were so scared!"

His eye became dark, and his smile completely empty, "Then it must have been a scary dream, ne?"

"Y-yeah."

Kurogane looked away. The façade was back. For some reason, now that he had seen the real Fay, he couldn't stand to look at the fake one anymore. Even when he heard the mage get up and walk towards the bars, he didn't look.

"Ne, Soldier-sama?"

"Shut up." Kurogane's voice held the promise of retribution if he was disobeyed, but he still did not look at the mage. He felt a small sense of relief when Fay did not speak again.

Silence fell upon the cell. Not even the small chirping of a bug or the soft rushing of a breath could be heard. It was deafening and Kurogane knew that it was only a matter of time until the mage spoke just to break it. Sure enough, a short while later a light voice did ring out through the dark silence, but Kurogane was surprised when it wasn't the mage's.

"How long do you think they'll keep us in here, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked each guard in the eye before answering, "I don't know, Hime."

Silence reigned again. This time, it was left unbroken. After a while, even Kurogane couldn't stand it. He turned to look at the mage, but when he did, any sound he might have uttered died before it even reached his throat. Fay was staring at him. No smile marred his now all but healed face to hide the truth of what lay beyond it. The sadness welling in his eye was tangible.

For a moment, Kurogane felt frozen. This was Fay, the real Fay. The ninja felt sick with himself for the feelings the real Fay rose within him. His heart felt cold, his stomach sick. His airways were constricted. Fay didn't turn away, didn't try to cover himself with a smile.

Kurogane took a slow breath, forcing himself to get a grip. He swallowed, not immediately trusting his voice. But when he opened his mouth to speak, Fay's face changed. His jaw stiffened and his eye grew rounder. His brows shifted closer together and his body grew tense. His lips parted and his chest rose suddenly in a silent gasp. For, seemingly, no reason at all, Fay was gripped in fear.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and would have spoken if the mage had not beaten him to it, "No," he whispered. Fay had little more than breathed the word, but to Kurogane it couldn't have been louder if he had shouted it. He stood, crossed the room and stood before the mage. Fay cowered before him, tears streaming down his face, "Please, don't!"

Disgusted, Kurogane reached down and grabbed the mage's arm with the intention of hauling him to his feet, but when he did, Fay flinched and cried out with a broken voice, "Please, Ashura-ou!" Kurogane released him and jerked back, stunned.

"O-oi."

Fay flinched.

Kurogane shut his mouth.

Fay flinched.

Kurogane knelt before him.

Flinch. A whimper. Fay curled himself into a protective ball once again.

Another flinch.

Another.

"Please…s-stop."

Flinch.

Kurogane practically growled as he spun to face the guards, leaping to his feet, "What the hell is going on?"

Fay whimpered behind him. The guards looked at one another before turning their self-satisfied smirks on Kurogane.

"Answer me, damnit!"

To his surprise, one of them did, "He is being punished."

"What the hell does that mean?" but they would say no more.

He turned to face a panting mage behind him. Whatever the hell just happened, it seemed to be over now. He sighed and, just as he had done before, arranged Fay into a more comfortable position. As he did, Fay spoke, "I'm sorry I ruined your dinner, Ashura-ou. From now on, I'll always smile for you."

There you have it! Please drop me off a review before you go.


	3. Tal

Here it is ladies and…gents? Are there any guys reading this? Anyway…thanks again to everyone who not only read, but reviewed. If you left me a review, you should have gotten a reply to it. If not, feel free to berate me for it.

One of my reviewers pointed out that the beginning of my last chapter was a little hard to follow. I understand completely if this was the case for anyone else. When I wrote this, it was with a pen and a notebook, and I just wrote it strait through. I didn't really have any regards for chapter breaks. As a story, I think this was the best way to go for this fic, but as a posted chapter fic, I realize it can be a little confusing. Therefore, I am going to post the very end of each chapter at the beginning of the one that follows it. The ending of last chapter is given here in italics, and chapter 3 starts where the italics end.

_Kurogane practically growled as he spun to face the guards, leaping to his feet, "What the hell is going on?"_

_Fay whimpered behind him. The guards looked at one another before turning their self-satisfied smirks on Kurogane._

_"Answer me, damnit!"_

_To his surprise, one of them did, "He is being punished."_

_"What the hell does that mean?" but they would say no more._

_He turned to face a panting mage behind him. Whatever the hell just happened, it seemed to be over now. He sighed and, just as he had done before, arranged Fay into a more comfortable position. As he did, Fay spoke, "I'm sorry I ruined your dinner, Ashura-ou. From now on, I'll always smile for you."_

Kurogane stood and looked down at the mage, though there was no disgust on his face. Instead, his features were drawn with the black lines of anger. At that moment, he heard a familiar sound behind him, and saw the kid stand before him. He turned as two new guards appeared in front of the bars to their cell, some sort of shackles dangling from their hands. The barrier was dropped, and the shackles were tossed inside. Weapons were pointed at all three of the conscious occupants.

"You, girl, put these on the large one here."

Sakura looked nervously up at the ninja, and did not move."

"Tell her to do it, or she dies."

Kurogane growled out the words, "Do it, Hime."

Slowly, and very tentatively, Sakura did as she was told. The shackles were nothing more than metal wristlets attached to either end of a metal pole. The metal it was made from was cold and strangely strong; he wouldn't be able to break through it.

"Now the boy."

Syaoran allowed her to bind him, whispering reassurances to her the whole time.

"Bring the last one."

Sakura picked up the last shackle and handed it to the guard. She was forced to allow him to bind her through the bars.

"Now, all of you, back against the wall."

They obeyed, some more reluctantly than others, and the bars were opened. One by one, they were marched out of the cell, each with a weapon trained on his or her back. They left the hallway only to be greeted by more guards. They were marched through the maze of golden hallways until they reached a closed door. They paused long enough for the door to be opened, and when they were pushed through, it was out into the open sky.

Kurogane was surprised to find no city outside. There was not even an encampment. The only thing he saw was a tall tower built in the center of a massive pit. Three poles topped with short chains stuck up from the ground. From a fourth pole dangled the meat bun.

"Mokona!"

"Yay! Now Kuro-daddy can fight our way out of here!"

"Che."

They were each placed in front of one of the poles and the chains were attached to hooks in the center of their shackles.

"Moko-chan, are you alright?"

"Yep! Mokona has been swinging here since we landed! Though Mokona has been a little lonely."

"I'm glad you're alright, Mokona. Where are we? It doesn't look like the world where we first landed."

"Nope! They flew us here from another planet in that big ship-thing!" She indicated the large building (ship?) they had just come out of.

"Oh," Sakura said, though it was clear she had no idea what Mokona was saying.

"Is Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Kuro-chu alright? Where's Fay-mommy?"

"We are all fine. They left Fay-kun back in the cell."

Kurogane was tired of listening to the meat bun talk, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"You are to be witnesses," the sound came from what Kurogane had thought was a metal statue. It had the body of a man and the giant head of a bird. In its hand, a staff was held upright. The head parted at the beak, and then seemed to disappear into the body. When the head of a man was revealed, Kurogane realized that the statue was nothing more than a strange suit of armor, "to the punishment of your companion."

"You mean Fay-mommy?"

"He has been found guilty of evil in the eyes of our god. Bring him!"

They all turned their heads. The door opened and Fay was drug out, stumbling, between two guards. The princess and meat bun called out to him, but he made no indication that he heard them. He was frantically looking all around him calling out, "Oniisan! Where is oniisan?!"

There was so much pain and fear in Fay's voice. Kurogane pulled uncomfortably on his restraints. He started to feel nauseous and wondered if the rank air of that cell had something to do with it.

"Oi, Idiot! Snap out of it!"

Fay stumbled and paused, "K-kuro…?"

Kurogane didn't get a chance to respond as the guards shoved Fay forward. At a nod from the soldier in the armor, one of them grabbed Fay's arm, pulled out a hand-sized metal object and ran it over his left temple. As they stood him up, Fay blinked. He looked around, noticing the soldiers and his companions as if for the first time. He straitened, "What's going on?"

The armored soldier spoke, "It is the word of our god that you are evil. As punishment, you shall spend your days at the base of Shall N'Ak."

As he called out the name, he held out his hand, indicating the tower behind Fay. Kurogane scoffed at such a weak punishment. When Fay turned to look, however, his body went rigid and he took a step back. Kurogane saw more than heard the whisper that escaped his lips, "No…"

"Fay-san?"

Sakura's worried voice reached out to him. He seemed to swallow his fear before he turned around to face the soldier who had declared his punishment. His face was cold and hard, though Kurogane could still see the fear fighting to regain control in the inner layers of his eye.

"I won't go."

"Jaffa, cree!"

The two guards reached for his arms, but Fay successfully dodged them. They pulled out their weapons as more soldiers joined them. Fay still showed signs of resisting, and Kurogane wondered briefly if Fay would allow himself to be shot rather than be placed in the stupid pit, but after a glance at the princess, he changed tactics.

He turned to the armored soldier, "Please, Soldier-sama, I _can't_ go in there."

He didn't answer. Instead, the mass of soldiers closed in on Fay. They grabbed his arms and began to drag him towards the pit. He dug in his heals and cried out, "Please! D-don't!"

His cries fell on deaf ears. He struggled against his captors, trying to pull free. They inched closer to the edge of the pit, and Kurogane could only watch as Fay began to lose hope. Fear and agony were etched on his face as he suddenly dropped to his knees. Through the mass of bodies, Kurogane could still catch glimpses of Fay's heaving form.

Suddenly, a blinding blue light burst forth from Fay's body. It surrounded him and the soldiers. When it became too much, Kurogane had to turn away. It finally subsided and he turned back, every person who had just been standing before him was laying on the ground. In the middle of it all lay Fay, a curled-up bundle of white.

"O-oi."

Kurogane couldn't quite understand the weightlessness he felt when the mage pushed himself to his feet. Tears were running down his face as he looked at all the dead bodies around him. He stumbled, trying to get away, but before he could gather himself enough to take more than two steps, orange energy spiraled up from the ground, encircling and trapping him.

As the arch of energy peaked and then touched itself, Fay cried out in agony. Kurogane looked all around, trying to find the source of the energy. When he turned his head to the left, he saw a tall man with shoulder-length, black hair and long, flowing robes approaching Fay. He held himself with a kind of royal demeanor, and under a pair of ice-cold, emotionless eyes, his lips were curled into a small smile as though he were watching nothing more than a mischievous child. He made Kurogane sick just to look at him, but, though he could hear the princess and meat bun whimpering beside him, he could not look away.

"Hello, Fay."

Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil! Just as we get to the man you've all been waiting for, I end the chapter! This makes the chapter short, but I think it's for the best. Please leave me a review now. I love hearing from you guys!


	4. Teal'c

Word Count: 3, 482

**Word Count:** 3, 482

**Spoiler Alert:** IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO THE CELES ARC, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. EXTREMELY LARGE SPOILERS AHEAD!!

**Disclaimer:** I looked, and I'm still not five Japanese women with amazing drawing abilities. sigh

**Note:** So, as if it wasn't already before, this chapter officially turns this fic into a walking cliché. So if you hate clichés, prepare to be disappointed. Sorry. I happen to get a warm fuzzy feeling when I read/see/hear clichés, and I needed that when I was first hit with inspiration sooo…hence the fic. Also, Ashura's extremely OOC in this, so be prepared. Some of the information is strait from Tsubasa, but some of it has been changed to fit my needs. PPS, this fic also partly got its start because of some holes I felt Tsubasa had. Ashura voices some of my questions directly in this chapter, so if you spot them and want to talk to me about them, please feel free and encouraged. :D

Ok, enough of that. Here we go!

_Kurogane couldn't quite understand the weightlessness he felt when the mage pushed himself to his feet. Tears were running down his face as he looked at all the dead bodies around him. He stumbled, trying to get away, but before he could gather himself enough to take more than two steps, orange energy spiraled up from the ground, encircling and trapping him._

_As the arch of energy peaked and then touched itself, Fay cried out in agony. Kurogane looked all around, trying to find the source of the energy. When he turned his head to the left, he saw a tall man with shoulder-length, black hair and long, flowing robes approaching Fay. He held himself with a kind of royal demeanor, and under a pair of ice-cold, emotionless eyes, his lips were curled into a small smile as though he were watching nothing more than a mischievous child. He made Kurogane sick just to look at him, but, though he could hear the princess and meat bun whimpering beside him, he could not look away._

_"Hello, Fay."_

His voice was deep, much like Kurogane's. However, it was also smooth and clear. It was almost as though the words simply floated from his lips. When he spoke, Fay, who had fallen to his knees, jerked his head up. The pain on his face was covered over by terror. Kurogane himself could practically feel the mage's heart stop beating.

Understanding and something else strange coursed through Kurogane. This was the man Fay was running from. This was the man who could bring such terror to Fay. He didn't know why, but he had never considered that the man from whom Fay ran also had magic powers.

"A-ashura-ou."

"I believe I have found the perfect world on which to wait for you, don't you think Fay?"

Fay did not answer.

"Well, perhaps not perfect. This world is doing quite nicely, but Valeria would have been better. Except, it would have been just as lonely there as it was on Celes, wouldn't it, Fay?"

Fay's face immediately hardened and he stood, looking Ashura strait in the eye, "What do you want?"

Fay's icy voice sent shivers down Kurogane's spine. Although, it seemed to have an opposite affect on Ashura. At Fay's anger, the king lashed out at him. The magic surrounding him flared and the ninja could just hear Ashura's shout over Fay's anguished cries.

"Do not feign innocence Fay D. Fluorite!"

"P-please…Ashura-o-ou!"

"You betrayed me."

"You killed…everyone."

"Yes, there's something I was wondering about that. I killed every. last. person. on Celes, and you put me to sleep. Why did you not kill me? I know you knew that no magically-induced sleep lasts forever."

"I…couldn't."

"Did you, love me, Fay?"

For a moment, cold fury was etched all over Fay's face, but it soon melted into a defeated sadness, "No. I…you saved me."

Ashura laughed, "Saved you? You truly believe that?"

"I don't understand."

Neither did Kurogane, but he had a feeling his hatred for Fay's former king was about to reach unmanageable heights.

"I'm disappointed in you Fay. I thought you would have figured it out by now. If that place I took you from truly suppressed all magic, how did Fei Wong curse you? For that matter, how did your brother get through the bars of that tower? There was never anything inherently magical about Valeria except for the two of you."

"But I…we couldn't use our powers!"

"Idiot Mage! I bound your powers!"

Fay flinched at Ashura's initial outburst and Kurogane immediately hated himself for every time he had ever degraded Fay in just such a manner. However, the anger was brought back in both of them as the king continued.

"You? But why?"

"Why? You're the third most powerful wizard in all the worlds, behind only that dimensional witch and Clow Reed himself! Not even Fei Wong matched your power. Your power is greater than even I thought, it seems. I can tell it's been cut in half, and yet since you have not tried to kill me, it must still be more than mine, even after I killed all the people on two different worlds. I needed a magician Fay; I wanted you."

"What do you mean you killed the people of two worlds?"

"I wanted you Fay, but I had two problems. I can't cross dimensions under my own power. Also, it is true that you and your brother had great power. As you grew, that power would have been split between the two of you. So, I came into contact with Fei Wong Reed, and if I agreed to help further his own plans," he glanced back at Kurogane, "he would help me with mine."

"Ashura-ou, what have you done?"

"I simply told them what they needed to hear."

"Am I really a Child of Misfortune? Were we really the right and left hands of the Devil?"

"Of course not. I made that up. Then, as I'm sure you remember the bodies raining down upon you, I eventually returned and killed everyone."

"Why didn't my Uncle stop you? Why didn't he kill me? Why did he kill himself?"

"I cursed him with madness. Although it was his idea to come after you as though he meant to kill you, and then slaughter himself instead. It is still one of my favorite moments. Of course, then Fei Wong had to come and interrupt your mental breakdown, so I made my way upstairs to pose to your brother the same question Fei Wong asked you. His answer was the same as yours, so, I pushed him through the window. I think you know the rest."

Fay was stunned into silence. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Then again, Fay, perhaps you truly are the right hand of the Devil. It is your fault your brother is dead. You found out your King is a destroyer of worlds, and instead of killing him, you put him into a temporary sleep. Then, after everything you'd seen, with everything you knew, you still allowed yourself to bring your misfortune down upon these people. They don't even know what they've gotten themselves into, do they Fay? I'm sure they don't know a thing about you. I don't think that's very fair. And look, two of them are children. I think they have a right to know just what kind of person they've placed their safety into the hands of. I suppose I shall have to be the one to show them."

Fay finally looked back up at his former king, fear and disbelief radiating from his eye. That eye flitted over until it landed on Kurogane. Their eyes stayed with each other for a long moment before the mage returned his attention to Ashura. If he had not been so lost and overwhelmed, he might have been able to see the calm reassurance the ninja had been trying to convey through his eyes. As it was, Fay could only feel even more desperate to keep his past from those he had come to care about, and that he felt had become the first to truly care about him in return.

"Y-you, you can't."

"Ah, but Fay, that's one of the things that makes this world so grand. With these little devices, I can." He indicated the small object still attached to the side of Fay's head.

"Please, Ashura-ou, don't"

Again the magic flared and again Fay screamed, "Do not presume to make demands of me!"

When the light subsided, Fay had fallen from his knees and curled into himself on the ground. For a moment, the only sound any of them could hear was Fay's labored breathing. With great difficulty, he pushed himself off the ground and faced his former king.

"We may be on a different world, but I am still King of Celes, and you are still Celesian. You will do as _I_ wish."

Fay visibly steeled himself, "If you have murdered the people of my world, then I denounce my place in your court and reclaim my title as," and here he hesitated and cast the briefest of glances in Kurogane's direction before sighing and continuing, "Yuui, son of Ryu and Itara, brother of Fay, nephew to Jeal, once prince and now King of Valeria."

Sakura gasped. Kurogane couldn't believe what he was hearing, or seeing. Fay, the blonde, the same idiot who pranced around, spouted off ridiculous nicknames and all-around acted like a brain-damaged ninny, had all this time been a prince and was now claiming kingship of an entire world. On top of that, he was now standing up to the man he'd been running from for all the time that Kurogane had known him. He was facing his fears, honorably. Gone were the grins; gone was the shivering fear. Kurogane couldn't help the surge of pride and respect he felt for the mage, for the man, for Fay. Except, his name wasn't even Fay anymore, it was Yuui. He had taken his brother's name and somehow that didn't surprise the ninja.

"You forget, Fay, it is because I killed all of your people that Valeria should consider itself conquered and under my control. If you truly wish to maintain your declarations, then that would make you the conquered spoils of war."

"It would."

"Your companions as well."

"Yes."

"Knowing this, you still would maintain your declaration?"

"I would."

At this, the children looked around nervously, eventually settling their eyes on Kurogane, looking for reassurance. The ninja narrowed his eyes, but did not allow his attention to deviate from the two men before him.

"Why would you choose this?

For the first time since leaving the cell, a smile returned to Fay's face. It was not a true smile, but it also wasn't quite the lying smile he had always known the mage to have. The smile he wore now was cold and calculating. For a reason he didn't quite understand, this smile, meant to instill doubt and even fear in the heart of the observer, only served to make Kurogane feel more comfortable and confident.

"You forget, Ashura-ou, that I worked closer to you than any other advisor or even person in all of Celes. I am not unintelligent."

"Make your point."

"Regardless of my actions here, you had no intentions of allowing my friends to continue on their journey."

It was Ashura's turn to smile, "You know me better than I thought."

Fay nodded, "You do not hold control over me yet. As it is, my friends are my responsibility. As the conquered King of Valeria, I offer you a proposition. In exchange for the immediate and safe departure of my friends," he paused and glanced warily over his shoulder at the pit behind him, "I will freely give myself to you."

"I do not recognize your claim, Fay, and so your conditions are unacceptable."

The magical aura flared for the third time, and Ashura had to yell to be heard over the cries of pain, "You are nothing more than a pet I have let out of my sight. You are mine, and have been for more years than any of your companions have been alive. You will bend to my will once again, even if I have to force it from you!"

Fay forced himself to rise. As he did so, Ashura redoubled his efforts. Fay fell once again, but this time only to his knees. Pain like white fire was coursing through his limbs. His body felt as though it were trying to rip apart at the seams. Yet Fay grit his teeth, planted his knees firmly in the ground and made sure he did not fall any further.

"It is because…of you…that everyone in my world believed my brother and I were Children of Misfortune. You killed…our father. Out of shame for having…given birth…to twins, our mother killed herself. Because of you, I was thrown in the sinner's graveyard when I was only five…years old.

You…killed everyone on my planet. For 12…years, the only rain or snow I ever saw was the steady…falling of their bodies upon me from…above. You drove my uncle mad. He…bid me to live with my sin…for all…eternity as I…watched him slit his throat. I…watched…as my brother, my twin, fell from the…top of a tower, only to splatter amongst the bodies…of our people…who served…as the ground floor of my…prison. And when Fei…Wong told me that his death was my fault, I…took on that responsibility and…have lived with that guilt even unto this…very…day.

All of that happened before my body could age five…years. But then you came, and you took…me away from…that place. Over the years I grew…to…trust…you. Even though you often punished me, I believed…that I deserved it. And just when I began to believe that it might be possible for someone to care about me, I wake up…to find that you had…murdered…everyone in Celes. It…had happened…again, and I…believed it my fault, so I put you in a sleep and I ran. I have wished…that I were dead since I was eight…years old, Ashura-ou. There is nothing you…can do to me that…will force me to bend to your will."

The attack ceased. Kurogane was stunned. He had been wrong, so very wrong. He thought back to his own childhood. His mother had loved him; his father had loved him; the people of Suwa had loved him. Until his 13th year, he had lived a safe, happy life. His only real tragedy in life was the death of his parents. Both of their deaths had been honorable. His mother had died while performing her duties as a miko, and his father had been killed in the heat of battle. It was a warrior's death – exactly the way he hoped to die himself.

He had been driven to madness at their deaths, but was rescued soon after by Tomoyo-hime. From then on he had lived well in her palace. He had been granted the honor of training under her best ninjas. She had made sure his parents were honored with proper burials. She had forged and given him an exact copy of his father's sword, and she had demanded nothing in return. He had sworn allegiance to her of his own will.

He believed himself strong, the strongest even, because he was tough and good with a sword. He was wrong, and he knew it now. In Nihon, he had been considered ruthless, but if he had lived the life that Fay had, he knew he would have allowed the hatred to consume him until he was just as evil, if not more so, than the men who had driven him to hate in the first place. But Fay…Fay was so selfless. To most, Kurogane may be strong, but Fay was truly the strong one. Next to the mage, the ninja was weak.

As that last thought went through his head, Kurogane felt a strange tingling sensation spread throughout his body. Light heat began to pool in his fingers and toes. Slowly it traveled up his limbs and torso until his entire body was alive with a comforting heat. He felt something shift in his head, as though something had just been unlocked. A slight chill ran quickly throughout his body, and suddenly he felt stronger than ever before. Somehow he didn't even have to wonder, he knew Tomoyo-hime's curse had been broken. He could once again kill without consequence, and it felt strange to realize he felt regret at the knowledge that he was now going to have to do just that.

He once again returned his attention to Fay and Ashura as the Celesian King broke the silence, "You know, I think you may be right, Fay. However, you are not infallible. Your body and mind may be impenetrable, but what of your heart? I do believe you've become attached to these people. You see, you made a mistake, Fay. You called them 'friends' earlier."

"Merely for lack of a better word," Fay desperately hoped Ashura missed the quick flare of fear in his eye, and would abandon this path.

"Perhaps, but wouldn't 'traveling companions' have suited you better?"

"We are, in fact, allies. I was merely being polite with the term."

"Mmm. Other than your brother, you've never had a friend before, have you Fay?"

Fay didn't answer.

"Alright, I have changed my mind. I denounce my earlier statement and now recognize your claim to the throne of Valeria. However, I still do not accept your conditions for surrender. I demand complete and total surrender of Valeria, and until such a surrender is forthcoming, I will keep your…allies…as prisoners of war. One by one, I will torture said prisoners until death, or until the _King of Valeria_ surrenders himself, his country and his responsibility for his allies unto me," Ashura raised his left hand and held it palm-out toward Sakura, "Shall we start with ladies first?"

Sakura could only gasp and stare in fear, but she heard the shouts of every one of her companions.

"Sakura!"

Those Voices were Mokona's and Syaoran-kun's. She silently wished she could close her eyes and when she opened them, she'd be waking up in his arms.

"Bastard!"

That booming voice could only have been Kurogane-san's.

"Do not!"

Though Fay's voice was farther away, she could still hear it just as clear as the others'.

Ashura turned his head toward Fay, "Do you surrender then?"

"I cannot surrender their lives up to you. You would not spare them."

"Then I am afraid I must."

Kurogane, Mokona and Syaoran struggled against their restraints as light built up around Ashura's hand. Fay gathered up his strength and thrust his own arm out just as that light burst forth from Ashura's palm. A barrier formed just in front of not only Sakura, but all four of the so-called "prisoners of war." Ashura glanced back at Fay, and Kurogane followed his gaze. The mage had his right hand held up, palm out, while his left arm supported it. Swirls of orange vapor still surrounded him, and he was still on his knees, but his vision and every bit of his concentration were focused on that barrier.

Ashura practically growled in anger. He raised his right hand and with his finger, began to trace a script in the air that Kurogane thought looked a lot like some of the scribble he had seen Fay write on occasion. When Ashura finished, the words began to glow a brighter orange until he was surrounded by a haze of orange light. Suddenly, that light shrunk back into his body and then, just as suddenly, power burst forth from his palm that was ten times greater than it had just been.

Unbidden, Kurogane felt nervousness gain a toe-hold in his heart, and he looked over at Fay. Fay stumbled, and had to catch himself with his left hand. His right lowered, and Kurogane felt the heat as the barrier slightly faltered, but the mage did not let it fall. He grit his teeth and brought it back, this time held with two hands. Kurogane knew he couldn't hold that much longer, and it wasn't long until he saw the blue of his eye begin to fade and look yellow.

He turned to Mokona, "Manjuu."

She turned to Kurogane, fear etched all over her face.

"When I get free, I want you to give me Souhi."

She gulped and nodded. Satisfied, he turned back toward the mage, "Mage!" As he drug his eye away from the barrier to focus on Kurogane, it was easy to see the mage was fighting a losing battle.

Kurogane lifted his hands and rattled the chains for Fay to see. Then he glanced at the barrier, "I want you to let it in." He knew the mage couldn't hear him, but he hoped he would understand anyway. After a moment, Fay nodded and refocused on the barrier. Kurogane lifted his hands again as small beams of heat streamed in and some of the links on his chains began to glow red.

It seemed, however, that this task was too much for Fay. The barrier flickered. Suddenly, Ashura's attack stopped just as the barrier disappeared and Fay fell, face-first, to the ground. Kurogane pulled at his restraints, but apparently they had not been under the heat long enough, as the links would not break. Ashura turned and began walking towards Fay's unmoving figure. Kurogane squirmed and continued to struggle against the chains. Ashura stopped and took a moment to stand and gaze at Fay's body. Eventually, he kneeled down and slowly reached out to grab the mage's shoulder and turn him over. Fay coughed and struggled for air as he landed on his back. His face was so pale and his lips held no color. He looked utterly exhausted, but also determined and angry.

He spoke first, and though he couldn't hear what was said, Kurogane knew that the voice had come out ragged and broken. Ashura responded, and as he spoke, he brushed a few errant strands of hair out of Fay's face before running his fingers down until he cupped his cheek in his palm. Kurogane didn't understand the things he was feeling, and he frankly couldn't have cared less. All he knew was that he could barely watch the sight of Ashura's hands on Fay. It was making him about as sick as it looked like Fay felt. The two continued talking until it seemed Fay said something the Celesian King did not like. He abruptly stood, turned and walked away. He made about 20 paces before he stopped and turned again, "You are in no position to make demands of me…Yuui… You have no choice in the matter."

Fay had pushed himself into a sitting position when Ashura walked away, "It seems that I do not."

That's the end of chapter 4! Another cliffy, I know, but it really can't be helped. There's just no place to stop that would make sense and resolve all the conflict in that chapter. This fic just wasn't written that way. -

Anyway, I hope you liked and will leave me a review. Even if you didn't like, would you please go ahead and leave me a review anyway. Why didn't you like it? I've divided all the chapters out, and after this there are two more to go. Almost finished!


	5. Kalach Shal'tek

**Chapter 5:** Kalach Shal'tek

**Word Count: **2,827

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa is not mine. Neither is the Stargate verse.

**Notes: **Wow! I appreciate all the reviews I got for chapter four. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. The foreign language that Fay speaks in this chapter is taken from an old Celtic language. I can't tell you exactly what it means anymore, my computer crashed a little while ago and the website that I got it from was lost from my favorites list, but you'll all get the gist.

**Also:** I want to apologize if it appears that my chapters have suddenly gone crazy. I realized that I had one of the chapter titles wrong when I tried to upload this one with the same name. Chapter three was supposed to be titled Tal'chak'amel. For some reason, however, when I tried to change it, it wasn't cooperating. I think it is now labeled as only Tal. That is incorrect. Tal'chak'amel is the correct title to chapter 3, and Kalach Shal'tek is the correct title for chapter five. Sorry for any confusion that might have caused.

_He spoke first, and though he couldn't hear what was said, Kurogane knew that the voice had come out ragged and broken. Ashura responded, and as he spoke, he brushed a few errant strands of hair out of Fay's face before running his fingers down until he cupped his cheek in his palm. Kurogane didn't understand the things he was feeling, and he frankly couldn't have cared less. All he knew was that he could barely watch the sight of Ashura's hands on Fay. It was making him about as sick as it looked like Fay felt. The two continued talking until it seemed Fay said something the Celesian King did not like. He abruptly stood, turned and walked away. He made about 20 paces before he stopped and turned again, "You are in no position to make demands of me…Yuui… You have no choice in the matter."_

_Fay had pushed himself into a sitting position when Ashura walked away, "It seems that I do not."_

He pushed himself the rest of the way until he was standing on wobbly legs. He brought his hands together in a prayer-like position, "Then I challenge you," his hands glowed blue, and when he pulled them apart, the light stretched between them; it looked like his right hand was pulling a long, solid object out of the palm of his left. Kurogane renewed his efforts against the chains as he realized what Fay was about to do. The object emerged and revealed itself to be a beautifully elegant, yet extremely deadly naginata. He caught it in the air and planted it upright firmly in the ground. Although he leaned heavily against it, he kept it close to his body and managed to remain standing tall and proud, "to Kadjo Anku-nanti."

Again, Ashura's cool demeanor faltered. He quickly recovered and took a step towards Fay, "What challenge? Look at you; you can barely stand!"

"I cannot allow this to happen. If I am not strong enough to stop you, then that is how it must be, but I cannot simply not try."

"You would parish in the fight, and then where would I be?"

"Fight me Ashura! Or take the shame of a coward."

Ashura narrowed his eyes, "Very well, I accept." His hands mimicked Fay's earlier movements. As the light subsided, Ashura stood holding an equally elegant long sword. Kurogane couldn't help but admire its beauty and feel sickened that a sword such as this, which deserved honor and reverence, was being mocked by just resting in the hands of this man.

"I've never understood your choice of weapon, Fay. I offered you a sword whose elegance stood second only to my own, but you turned it down in favor of a glaive? That is a woman's weapon Fay."

"I am well aware of the social standing of my weapon, but it has always served me well, and I know that it will continue to do so."

"Do you want me to kill you? If you truly want to die, then put down the glaive and I will send you to the next life myself. It will be quick; I will even run my sword strait through your heart."

Kurogane warily watched for Fay's answer. The mage did want to die. He had already asked for it once before. Now, all he had to do was drop his weapon, and he would have his wish, shredding Kurogane's wish in the process. He wanted Fay to live. He wanted Fay to live and be happy.

"I will never again place my life in your hands willingly. If you are to take my life today, then you will have to earn it."

"We'll see."

The relief of Fay's words gave way to renewed concern. Ashura had raised his sword to hold it ready in front of him with two hands. Fay followed suit, shifting his weight until he stood entirely of his own power. He spread his hands apart and held the weapon out and across his body, bladed end positioned slightly out towards his opponent.

Both lowered their weapons to carry them at their sides, Ashura in his right, Fay in his left, and began to approach each other. They stopped about five feet away from one another and raised their arms so that they held their weapons horizontally to the ground and each other. In what Kurogane could only guess was some kind of salute.

"Are you sure you will not reconsider your challenge? This is not some silly fight, and I cannot go easy on you. If you continue, you will only be forcing your friends to watch you die."

Fay twirled his weapon in the air until his right hand held it directly at his side, blade pointed downward, "Do not patronize me. I can speak the old language fluently, as you are well aware. I know exactly the nature of my challenge. I will not withdraw it."

"Very well."

By that time, Ashura had returned his sword to ready position. As he spoke, he brought it down on Fay's head. The mage quickly raised his own blade and knocked the blow to the side. With Ashura's strike safely out of the way, he continued the swing, aiming to strike his former king with the base of his weapon. Ashura dropped before the strike could land and knocked Fay's feet out from under him. The force of his attack snapped back and he fell hard. With the wind knocked out of him, Fay was forced to spend a moment coughing, sputtering, grabbing at his bearings and forcing them back in.

Ashura took his advantage and wrenched his sword back and drove it forward, aiming to plunge its tip into his opponent's gut. Instead, it dug deep into the earth when Fay managed to get a hold on himself in time to roll away. As Ashura stood and pulled his sword from the ground, Fay slowly pushed himself to his feet. He was leaning, once again, on his weapon and breathing heavily.

"You deliberately aimed away from my heart."

"I cannot have you die so quickly. My need for your magic has not changed. If you are to force me to kill you, then I must make sure that death comes slowly so that I have time to extract it. It seems your magic will be coming to me quickly. You do not have the energy to continue this much longer."

He did not give Fay time to answer. He lunged at the magician, who just managed to parry the attack. Ashura recovered quickly and Fay was forced to remain on the defensive. The two slowly made their way back towards the tower, and Kurogane could see that his magician was only managing to keep fighting by the power of the will in his heart, as his steps were awkward and off-balance, and his arms caved a little under the force of each blow.

Out of no where, and without preamble, a miracle presented itself to Fay. Ashura swung his sword high. Fay brought his blade from low on his right side and swung to parry the attack. Ashura was thrown off-balance; he was left open and vulnerable. Fay took his advantage and continued his swing to slam the end of his weapon into Ashura's side.

Kurogane had seen the opening as well. He felt his heart jump as he realized Fay had seen it too, and was going to take full advantage. Quick movement caught his eye, and his heart stopped. He could see it happening, and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Fay had not noticed and there was not enough time to warn him.

Ashura dropped his sword. Before Fay's blow could hit, he swung his arm around and caught Fay's weapon in his hand. The magician's eye opened wide. He jerked back, trying to force Ashura to release his weapon, but the King of Celes held firm. Though he did not let go of his weapon, he dropped to one knee. Slowly, he raised his head to face Ashura.

"I am not fond of this new defiant attitude in you, Fay. I hope you do not defy me because you believe you've found a new family."

Ashura turned his head and looked directly at Kurogane. The ninja glared back at him.

"Forget this fantasy, Fay. Somewhere deep inside, you must know that no one can love you."

He turned back to Fay, the faint hint of a smile flirting with his face, "Sooner or later, everyone you care for will betray you. You aren't worthy of love. You are the right hand of the Devil; death follows you everywhere you go. How could anyone love you? I have protected you since childhood, and that is the most you could have ever hoped for."

Ashura jerked back on Fay's weapon and the magician let it go. Fay's will was all but defeated; Kurogane could see it. Ashura had jumped onto and then stomped around on Fay's most sensitive nerve. He had looked away and Kurogane knew it was to hide the tears that had welled up in his eye.

The Celesian King rose his foot and drove it into Fay's chest. The blonde flew back, slid along the dirt on his back for a short distance and then lay without moving. Ashura tossed his weapon at him, reached out his hand and waited long enough for his sword to fly into it.

Sakura broke the silence, "Fay-san?"

Fay didn't move.

"Fay!" this time it was Mokona.

Not even a twitch.

Kurogane swallowed the lump in his throat, "Get up Mage."

Nothing.

"Mage!"

If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Kurogane would have feared that the mage had died.

"Fay!"

Finally, movement. Fay turned his head toward them, and then slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows. He stared at Kurogane, his face covered in shock, confusion, fear and…hope. Kurogane focused his eyes onto Fay's. His face showed little more than his usual scowl, but he hoped Fay would understand. As they looked at each other, tears came once again to Fay's eye, only this time he did not turn away. This time he allowed them to build until they became too heavy for his lid to hold and ran like a tiny river down his cheek.

The shock, fear and confusion faded from Fay's face and were replaced by a determined resolution. He blinked and sat up.

"Have you finally come to see reason, Fay?"

Fay reached over, grabbed his weapon and used it to stand up. Ashura narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Finish the job, Ashura."

"As you wish."

He raised his sword and Kurogane saw Fay's eye go wide. He shifted his vision in time to see the sword glow orange above Ashura's head before he brought it down and a massive burst of orange energy flew from it a towards Fay. Kurogane saw the blonde drive his weapon into the earth directly in front of him before he was engulfed by the magical wave.

As Fay's screams of agony tore through the air, Kurogane tore at his chains until his wrists bled. He pulled and kicked and ripped, and still the magical attack came. As the attack began to subside, he noticed with a leap of hope, that while the chains themselves had remained undamaged, the pole to which they were attached had shifted under the force of his attacks.

When the light finally dissipated, Fay's weapon was glowing red and he was still yelling in pain. He tore his hands away and held them close to his body, staring at his palms. Shaking, he raised his eye to meet Ashura's

"You cheat."

Ashura smirked at him, "I _will_ have you, Fay."

He held out his hand once again, and pointed two fingers at him. A tight stream of energy flew from his fingers. There was a small grunt as the stream hit Fay in the chest and shoved him back. His feet hit one of the soldiers who had fallen while trying to "punish" him and surprise crossed his face as he realized he was going to fall into the pit. A thud echoed in the air as he hit the bottom and then nothing more. Silence. No screams, no yells, not even a whimper.

Kurogane kicked the pole, "Bastard!"

Ashura turned to him, that smirk still plastered on his face, "I saw your memories. Fay was an annoyance to you; you should be grateful to me. Then again, I also saw the way you protected him and stole glances at him when no one was looking. He loved you; perhaps you returned it?" Ashura was now standing directly in front of the ninja, "Did you love him, Kurogane?"

Kurogane's only response was to throw one last kick at the pole, rip it from the ground and slam it into the side of Ashura's head. Though the blow was enough to throw him to the ground, Ashura managed to jerk out of the way enough that it did not render him unconscious. He pushed himself to his feet as Kurogane came at him.

Kurogane swung the pole at Ashura once again, but he caught it. The ninja used his left hand to grab Ashura's wrist and pull the king toward him, twisting him around. He lifted his restraints and pulled them over Ashura's head. Fay's former king managed to bring his hands up to protect his neck as Kurogane pulled the bar into it.

"I saw you place a barrier over that pit, lower it."

"I will not, Fay is mine."

"Lower it, or I'll kill you right now and figure out how to lower it later."

"No," Ashura's hands glowed and another burst of energy blasted its way through the bar, freeing himself and, consequently, Kurogane. He jammed an elbow into Kurogane's stomach, causing the ninja to stumble slightly. Ashura called his sword to him again, and swung it at Kurogane. He dodged the attack and returned the earlier blow with his foot. It was Ashura's turn to stumble. Kurogane took that opportunity to put more distance between himself and his opponent.

"Mokona."

Mokona's round form grew larger until Souhi flew from her mouth and to Kurogane's hand. The ninja and the Celesian King squared off. Ashura brought his sword up and swirls of orange energy surrounded it. Kurogane prepared his own attack before Ashura's could hit him.

"Chiryu-jinenbu!"

Their attacks met in mid-air and combined before exploding out with ten times the power. Both fighters were thrown back. When all could see once again, they were already standing and facing each other.

"It seems as though we will have to rely on sword skills alone to decide this fight."

"How did you help Fei Wong?"

Ashura smirked, "I lent my power to a few of the _larger creatures_ that roamed Suwa."

Kurogane yelled and ran at Ashura and the scene became a blur of attacks and parries. Drops of blood flew through the air, though no one knew quite whose it was. Suddenly, all movement stopped. Ashura had lost his sword and was standing stock still while Kurogane held his sword against his throat.

"Release Fay."

"He is mine to play with as I please."

"You will not touch him again. Lower the barrier; I will not ask again."

Ashura hesitated a moment, then thrust his hand out. The sword flew to him, but its owner hit the ground before it could reach him, his throat slashed and blood pouring out. Kurogane knelt down and cleaned his blade with the man's robes. He stood and made his way toward his stunned companions.

"Hold back your hands."

He brought back his sword and sliced through their restraints each in turn. Finally, he made his way over to the edge of the pit. He held out a hand to test the barrier, and then stood back.

"Chiryu-jinenbu!"

The attack hit the barrier, surrounded it, and dissipated.

"Kid, can you do something about this?"

Syaoran came forward and placed his hands on the barrier. After a minute, he pulled back and looked at Kurogane, "I'm sorry, Kurogane-san, I can't."

"Manjuu."

"Yes?!"

"Get the witch."

Mokona's jewel glowed and soon Yuuko was projected out before them, "Hello Mokona, Sakura, Syaoran…Kurogane. You have a wish?"

"I want you to take down this barrier."

"You do not have the correct payment for that wish. However," she continued before Kurogane could protest, "I can tell you how to take it down yourself."

Kurogane grunted.

"You wait."

"What?!"

"This barrier was not put up by Ashura."

"Then who the hell put it up?"

"Fay."

"Fay?"

"Yes."

"Would you stop dancing around and spit it out already?!"  
"So grumpy!"

Kurogane fisted his hands and grit his teeth.

"Alright, alright. Don't pop a vessel. When Fay fell into the pit, he was also thrown into a nightmare that has plagued him everyday for as long as he can remember. He was drawn into flashbacks. He is reliving his past, and he has many memories to relive. Until he met all of you, Fay had never known true happiness. The memories were too much for him to handle, and his mind tried to protect itself by erecting a barrier. If I were to break it, it would also break his mind, which would kill him. The only thing left to you is to wait until his magic is spent and the barrier falls on its own."

"Kurogane grunted again, "Fine."

"Now for my payment."

"WHAT?!"

"I gave you very important information. If I had not told you, Syaoran would have eventually become able to take down the barrier and killed Fay."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Hmm…I think I will double your required payment for White Day."

A grunt was her only answer.

Ok, that was chapter five! Please drop me off a review before you navigate away from this page. I'd really appreciate it. There's only one chapter left after this!


	6. Cal mah

Kurogane spent the time building a ladder

**Chapter 5:** Cal mah

**Words:** 2,117

**Spoiler:** Same as it has been.

**Disclaimer:** When you guys here about my hostile takeover of CLAMP, then Tsubasa will be mine, but until then…

**A/N:** I need to thank Kitama for adding this story to his/her Alerts list. Your profile doesn't allow for messaging, and I felt bad saying thank you to everyone else but you. Also, Ayame, I'm sorry I didn't reply to your review. For some reason, the email that sent me didn't include the links that I needed in order to reply. So, I'll reply here. I hope that you like it in the end. I like the naginata as well, although Fay is actually using an old Celtic weapon called the Glaive. I actually did a fair amount of research while writing this fic. I knew Fay was definitely based off a northerly people, but I didn't see him as Russian, as so many other people seem to place him as. I thought Europe would be a better fit, and with the patterns on his clothes, Celtic seemed to be the best. I chose his weapon because in the beginning of Tsubasa, he was holding his staff, and then once he lost it, he often used a long stick (like a bow) as a weapon. I researched Celtic weaponry and found the Glaive. As it basically looked like a Naginata, I knew Kurogane would describe it as such and therefore wouldn't have to explain it myself, as I figured most would know what a Naginata was. Here is a picture of an ancient Celtic Glaive, and what I had in my mind while I wrote this fic. Also, the words used in Fay's challenge are actual Celtic words that were roughly put together by myself. Directly translated, it means, "Sacred death fight." Here is the list that I got these words from. Sorry that was so long, but I find that kind of thing really interesting, and I figured you might (and if not you perhaps someone else reading) as well. Thank you for your review!

**Another A/N:** This is the last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it. At the end, I'll be posting a list of all the chapters and what they mean, in case anyone was interested.

:BBBBB:

Kurogane spent the time building a ladder. It was all he could do. Simply waiting was driving him crazy. Sometimes he would help Syaoran clear the bodies of soldiers Ashura had managed to acquire on this planet and then Fay had killed off during his panic attack, along with some whom Ashura had probably killed off himself. Kurogane briefly wondered if Ashura's murderous hand had extended beyond his fighting force and towards the civilians that were sure to be in villages off in the distance.

Oftentimes, Kurogane found himself standing in the dark with his hand pressed up against the barrier. Occasionally, he would hear a faint whimper rising from below, but other than that, Fay gave no indication he was resting at the bottom of that pit. On these occasions, Kurogane found himself talking to the mage, even though Fay never answered.

By day six, Kurogane was beyond antsy. Fay's whimpers were coming more and more, and if he strained his ears, he could hear that his breathing was jagged and sporadic at best. At the time they were first captured, he knew it had been about a week since Fay had last fed. Fay needed to eat; the barrier needed to drop. He only hoped that happened before the stupid mage died of starvation.

Day eight found Kurogane sparring with Syaoran (he had long-since finished the ladder and laid it just outside the barrier). The sun was beginning to set when Syaoran paused and announced he needed a break. They were stopped at a well when Kurogane saw Mokona's ears twitch.

The manjuu turned briefly to look at the barrier. Seconds later, "Mekyo!"

"Wh-"

"Kuro-san, the barrier…"

Kurogane didn't give her time to finish her sentence before he was off. He ran, completely forgetting the ladder, and leaped into the pit.

Fay heard a thud, and raised his eye to see a large body in front of him.

What Kurogane saw when he landed was enough to make even his guarded heart make him want to run to the mage and hold him in his arms. Fay's clothes were torn, caked with dirt and bloodstained. His hair was still pulled back, but only partly so and it looked more like a bush bramble than hair.

Slowly, Fay's head rose and his red-rimmed eye became wild and crazed and the mage tried to push himself into the wall.

...

"_Uncle Jeal?"_ was the most Fay could get his brain to comprehend before madness overtook him and he tried to bury his body in the brick behind him.

...

Kurogane took a step forward, but was stopped when Fay whimpered a soft, "Don't."

He knew the mage desperately needed to feed. His eye was flickering between blue and gold, and it wasn't able to focus on anything. His face was sunk in and his skin was ghostly pale and covered in sweat. He ignored Fay's plea and continued forward until he was squatted directly in front of Fay.

"Snap out of it, Mage. Your idiot King is dead. We're going to leave this stupid planet, but you have to eat first. We all waited on you and I won't have you wasting our time by dying of starvation before I get you out."

As he said this, he pulled out his sword and stared pointedly into Fay's eye.

...

"_Everything is…the misfortune you twins invited…your birth was…the beginning of misfortune. Already…the living people in this country are only me and you…and…it ends here,"_ as he said this, he pulled out a sword and held it in front of Fay, staring fixedly at him, _"The ones to live in this country…are only you. Twins of Misfortune. Live, paying for that sin."_

This couldn't be happening. Fay couldn't take this happening. He'd seen this happen everyday in his memories. He remembered the blood. He couldn't take the feel and taste of the warm blood splattered across his face again. He couldn't take the squelch of the blade slicing through wet flesh again. He couldn't take the brush of air as the heavy body fell just before him again. The man was lowering the blade toward flesh, and Fay's heart was beating on his eardrums. He couldn't take this again; he wouldn't.

...

Kurogane saw the desperation and raging terror take hold of every inch of Fay's being and hesitated, sword resting against his arm. His hesitation came too late, however, because in that instant, Fay snapped.

"No!" Fay roared and shoved the ninja. Kurogane knew that had Fay's power not been drained from maintaining a barrier for eight days, he would be halfway through a brick wall by then. As it was, Fay still had enough strength to throw him back a few feet.

Kurogane didn't have time to wonder what was going on, as he stood up to see Fay standing, Souhi in hand.

"I don't want you to die, Uncle. 12 years ago, you told Fay and me to decide which one of us would live and which one would die, when we could not, you sentenced us to be separated from one another in this place for all eternity. I can live on the bodies of my people no longer. They never rot Uncle; they only continue to stare. I can hear the crying of my brother no longer; and so, I will make my choice now.

So that you can live, I choose to end my own life. If I am dead, then Fay will no longer carry the misfortune of hell that my following his birth brought to him and he can be freed to live a new life in a new world. I will not see anymore blood spilt because of my sins."

He raised the blade toward his neck.

"Damnit!"

Kurogane leapt at him. Before Fay could register what was happening, Kurogane had his sword arm in hand and was holding it away from his body.

"No one will die by this blade today, mage."

The ninja wrenched Souhi out of Fay's hand. The mage jumped back, lost and confused. Kurogane approached him again, this time slowly and cautiously.

"You need to eat, Mage," he carefully held out his arm and the sword and laid the blade across his wrist. "I'm going to cut myself," Fay shook his head, but he continued on with a deliberate, yet reassuring, forcefulness, "I'm not going to kill myself."

Tears fell down Fay's face as Kurogane sliced the blade through his skin. Fay's hand shook as he reached out and touched his fingertips to the blood dripping from the ninja's wrist. He pulled the hand back, staring at his fingers and backing up until his back hit the wall. Kurogane waited as Fay slid down the wall, still staring at his hand.

"This can't be happening…" he whispered, before raising his eye again toward Kurogane. "So much blood. There was so much blood," he reached a hand up to his cheek, "It splattered on my face. Then your head fell, but your eyes didn't close. They just kept staring, like they never wanted me to forget that it was my entire fault. I think I was screaming, but I could still hear Fay calling my name. He must have thought I was dying.

Then that man came. I suppose it must have been Fei Wong. He gave me a choice. I thought that if one of us got free, we could leave. Because of our misfortune, we could not be together, but at least we would be alive and free. I knew that if Fay were free, I would still be trapped because Fay would not be able to pull me out, but if I were free, I could come back and unlock the tower, so I chose myself. I don't know why I was so stupid not to remember that he could just toss me a ladder. Because I'm an idiot, my brother is dead

I did not understand. It was not a choice for freedom. It was a choice for death. I killed my own brother. I didn't understand; I should have asked. Because of me, Fay is dead. Because of my sin, I am…but it doesn't matter. This time I'll choose myself, and Fay will live."

Kurogane closed the distance between them and squatted in front of the mage. "That doesn't sound like much of a choice…you're not an idiot. It isn't your fault, Mage."

"But…"

"You were a child. That bastard took advantage of you. The fault is his."

"That doesn't mater. There were lives at stake, I should have asked. I should have worked harder to crawl out of here. I should have stopped Uncle from killing himself. I should have chosen myself when Uncle gave us the choice the first time. If I had, the people of Valeria would not have died and none of this would have happened. But it is different now. You did not kill yourself this time, and when Fei Wong comes, I will choose Fay."

Kurogane reached out and grabbed Fay's arms, just under each shoulder.

"Snap out of it Mage! We are not on Valer-whatever and I am not your uncle. That Fei-bastard is not coming, and you are not going to die. I'm Kurogane, damnit! Ku-ro-ga-ne. We're in a pit that that damned Ashura threw you in and I am trying to get you out of here!"

Fay flinched at Ashura's name and retreated into himself.

"Ashura-ou."

His whole body shook and he just kept shaking his head saying, "I can't…I can't."

"Mage."

"I can't go with Ashura-ou. Please, you have to kill me first."

"Oi."

"If he comes, he'll take me with him. I am not strong enough to stop him now. There will be no ceremonies to pull him away, no faraway jobs for me. I will be with him…_always_. Please don't let that happen…please kill me!"

Kurogane shook him, "Damnit…Fay!"

The storm in Fay's eye was calmed slightly when he raised it to look at the ninja again.

"Ashura is dead."

"Kuro…gane?"

Kurogane's face softened slightly, as did his voice, "That bastard's not going to touch you anymore."

A tear fell down Fay's cheek. Kurogane's hand twitched wanting to wipe it away, but he kept it firmly on Fay's arm.

He removed his other hand and held it, wrist still bleeding, in front of Fay, "You need to eat."

Fay's eye turned gold and he nodded, reaching with shaking hands to gently take the wrist and bring it to his mouth. Though he was starving, he forced himself to stop when Kurogane's arm flinched. He pulled away slightly and licked at the wound to help it heal.

"I'm so sorry, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane was surprised at the return of the nickname, but managed to pull all trace of it out of his voice, "Don't apologize."

"But…"

"Do not apologize when you have nothing to apologize for."

"But I carry so much sin."

"You do not."

It was Fay's turn to be surprised. He lowered his hands and raised his head to look at Kurogane.

Kurogane considered him for a moment before continuing, "When I was 13 years old, my parents were killed. They died honorably, but I still allowed myself to be consumed by madness. I slaughtered every living thing around me, including many people, until Tomoyo-hime came and forced me to stop.

I thought myself separate and strong because I had witnessed such a disaster, but next to you, I have witnessed nothing. You, who was hated since the moment of your birth, show kindness to everyone we meet. You, who were thrown away at five and tortured until 12, hide your pain behind a smile so that those around you can smile also. I am unsure exactly what happened when you were with Ashura, but I know that he must have continued your so-called 'punishment' until he haunted you, even when you gained some freedom; yet you make sure the children and even those we meet in new worlds, have fun so that they can be happy.

I always thought myself strong and had even declared myself the strongest in all Nihon. But next to you, I am weak. You…I know of no one stronger."

"Hyuu!" Fay "whistled," though the tone was soft. "Kuro-pi must not really mean it when he says he doesn't like pretty words, because he uses them a lot."

"Tch, can you ever be serious, Mage?"

Fay lowered his eye and placed his hands on Kurogane's chest, "You shouldn't dismiss your parents' deaths. I know it must have been a terrible thing to see."

He leaned forward and laid his head on Kurogane's chest, "Arigatou, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane pushed away the surprise at Fay's words and actions and wrapped his arms around Fay's body.

:BBBBB:

There it is! "At the Base of Shall N'Ak" is finished. I hope everyone feels at least a little bit satisfied with the fic and it's ending. I'd like to thank each and every one of my reviewers. You guys really made me feel wonderful.

Alrighty, here is the promised list!

**Chapter 1: **Ris'vi he'u Close the Doors

**Chapter 2: **Ya'isid ma'gue We must leave!

**Chapter 3: **Tal'chak'amel I won't do that.

**Chapter 4: **Teal'c Strength

**Chapter 5: **Kalech Shal'tek Victory or Death

**Chapter 6:** Cal mah Sanctuary

Here is the website where I got these translations.

Thanks again everyone. Please leave me a review. Until next time, Lek tol, Sayonara, Goodbye!

If you're interested in supplimental income, please visit my profile. ^_^


End file.
